April Fools indeed
by Quitting Time
Summary: This is a alternate sequel to the Invader Johnny Story. "Not so happy April fools." Now he did write a sequel to that one shot, taking it in one direction. This is a sequel taking it in a compeltely different direction. Invader Johnny has approved of this story. Is it a Jori story? Read and find out.
1. The Scar

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**April fool's indeed. **

**Chapter 1 – The scar.**

**This is an alternate sequel to the Invader Johnny Story "Not So happy April fools." While he wrote a sequel to it, he allowed me to write a different sequel to it, giving it a much different ending. If you haven't read the invader Johnny story, it would help to read that one shot before reading this one.**

**No One's POV.**

The accident was the top story on the news, beating out an earthquake in china. That a 53 year old insurance salesman with 3 previous OWI convictions drove straight into a crowded bus stop, killing 3 people and injuring 9 others.

The police said the very intoxicated driver hit the group of people, going at least 50 miles an hour.

Amongst the list of those who had died was a young high school student named Tori Vega. Horribly mangled, he was buried in a closed casket funeral 2 days later. There was not a dry eye at the funeral save for one; her girlfriend Jade West.

Instead of crying, Jade merely stared at the coffin during the service and later as it was lowered into the ground with an almost numb expression. After the funeral she wordlessly retreated into her room and stayed there, refusing all phone calls and visitors.

Her sister Trina who's refusal to drive her, lead to Tori being at the aforementioned bus stop, would have been crying, had she not suffered a nervous breakdown immediately after finding out her sister was dead.

The injured were released one by one until there was only one left in the hospital.

The only one left was a Maria Gomez, a freshmen student from Columbia studying at UCLA. Most of the nurses and doctors at the intensive care unit where she was still in a coma felt badly for the girl. She had grown up in an orphanage in Bogotá and had no family. But from all reports she was a bright and intelligent girl who through hard work qualified for a scholarship to study nursing. Besides being in a coma, she was badly injured and heavily bandaged up, leading at least one orderly call her mummy girl.

The only person who ever came to visit was a representative from the Columbian consulate who would visit every other day. The hospital requested her medical records from the orphanage the day she arrived but due to an error, they didn't arrive for a full 8 days.

They were delivered to the intensive care unit near the end of the day on a Friday where they sat in a pile of other records. The attending physician took a quick look at them, but once he realized they were in Spanish put them down meaning to have them translated later.

It was several hours later, just after 2 am when they were looked at again. The night nurse was friendly man named Hector Ramirez who was new to the ward, but well-liked by all. It was a slow night and nothing of any importance had happened. As on many nights he got bored and happened to spot the Spanish writing on the side of Maria's records.

Hector who was fluent in Spanish decided to take a look at the records and began to read through them. It was the typical detailing of a young girl growing up in an impoverished orphanage and a sad tale. The records didn't tell him anything he really needed to know and he was about to put them down when he noticed something.

It was a page near the end and caught his attention immediately.

Standing up he looked to Maria's room and walked over to the bed.

"This can't be right?" He said as he looked over the record again. Then Hector looked at a certain spot on Maria's body and scratched his head.

He promptly called for the attending physician.

"Yes Hector. Is something wrong?" Said Dr. Morgan.

"Dr. Morgan. I speak and read Spanish so I was reviewing Maria's records and there's something wrong."

"What?" Said Dr. Morgan with a slight yawn.

Hector pointed to the record. "According to this, Maria Gomez, had her appendix out when she was 14. The record is quite clear on the subject."

Dr. Morgan shrugged. "So."

"Uh….Dr. Morgan. The girl in this bed, has no appendix scar."

His expression suddenly morphing from boredom to seriousness, Dr. Morgan quickly checked and there was no appendix scar. "You're positive hector?"

Hector nodded vigorously. "Yes, the notes stated the doctor performed the operation at 5 years ago. It also states the doctor had treated Miss Gomez before and knew her."

Dr Morgan suddenly looked worried. "Hector this girl is from the bus station accident. Do you know thee ages and races of the people that died?"

"Wait I have the newspaper at the desk, hold on."

Hector ran to the desk and returned. "OK, 3 dead. 1st victim was a 37 year old African American woman, the 2nd victim was a 67 year old white male and the third was an 18 year old Hispanic girl. You don't think, they made some kind of mistake?"

Dr Morgan bit his lip nervously. "The dead girl, what was her name?"

"Uh...Victoria Vega"

Dr Morgan shook his head as his whole demeanor turned urgent, "Hector call who you need to call, get them out of bed, just get me this Vega girls medical records, NOW!"

* * *

Jade didn't sleep much lately, nor did she eat or do much of anything else. After the funeral Jade retreated to her room and stayed there. She would not come out. She turned her phone off and left it off. Destroyed by Tori's death, Jade have given up. Her parents tried to give her support, but Jade was no longer interested. Unbeknownst to them Jade had stopped eating 5 days ago. Every meal they delivered to her room she dumped in the garbage outside. They tried to talk with her and to humor them, she'd play along, but inside she wanted to die.

It was near 5 in the morning and Jade was still up. She was doing what she did every night, watch horror movies and try to decide how to kill herself. At this point she narrowed it to hanging, drinking antifreeze or cutting her wrists with her scissors.

She just wanted to be with Tori.

As she lay in bed, she heard a banging at the front door, followed by the doorbell being run over and over.

"Who in the fuck!" Cursed Jade at the 5 am disturbance. Rushing downstairs to kill whoever was at the door,she flung it open to see it was Tori's father.

Now Jade was more confused than anything. "Mr. Vega?"

Mr Vega excitedly rushed and put his hands on Jade's shoulders. "It's Tori, she's alive, she's alive. It's a miracle."

Jade heard the words but they didn't register, at first. Then her face distorted with anger. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Mr. Vega shook his head. "No, I swear. It was a terrible mix-up after the accident. There was another girl who was the abt the same age, height, weight and she was killed. All this time Tori's been in a coma and they thought she was that girl. I can take you too her."

The realization hit Jade like a train; Tori was alive. The sudden shock of learning tori wasn't dead, combined she hadn't eaten in 5 days was too much for her. She suddenly felt her heart start to beat rapidly and she felt like everything was spinning. A second later Jade's eyes rolled up in her head as she collapsed.

* * *

The next thing Jade knew she was lying in a hospital bed with her mother sitting next to it. Looking at her arm, she noticed an IV attached to it.

As Jade tried to sit up, her mother urged her to relax. "Relax honey, the doctor said you appear not to have eaten in days, you're dangerously malnourished."

Not wanting to be away from Tori one second longer, Jade ripped the IV out of her arm and got out of bed. "Where's Tori!" She barked.

Mrs. West ran round the bed and put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "She's in intensive care, but you need to get back into bed and rest."

"NO! I WANT MY TORI NOW!" Jade bellowed as she broke free of her mother and left the room.

Oblivious to the fact that she was only wearing a pink hospital gown Jade charged into the hallway, and grabbed the first person she saw. It was middle aged doctor. "Where's intensive care. TELL ME NOW!"

The doctor immediately frowned. "Miss, you should not be charging around the hospital like a mad woman. Get back to your bed."

Jade growled and shoved the doctor to the floor. "You're fucking useless. I ought to gut you, just for pissing me off." Then using what little energy she had ran down the hallway.

Ignoring her mother's cries to stop, Jade kept going until she ran into a young blonde candystriper. Quickly grabbing the woman, Jade shoved her against the wall and glared at her. "Tell me where intensive care is now or I'll put you in it."

The young woman's eyes went wide as she suddenly went deathly pale. "Uhhh…..up two floors on the fifth floor. South end of the hospital. The elevators are just around the corner down the hall."

Jade quickly released the young woman who immediately fled. Jade determined to get to her Tori, moved towards the elevator.

As she reached the elevator and pushed the up button she heard, but didn't bother to listen to, a announcement that came over the loudspeaker. "Security please report to the 3rd floor in response of report of a deranged raven haired woman in a pink hospital gown who may have possibly escaped the psych ward. Handle the situation with care. She may be heading up to the fifth floor."

Had not Jade been so intent on reaching her Tori, she would have listened or possibly even realized she was the deranged woman who security was now looking for.

Jade got to the fifth floor and saw a sign for the Intensive care unit and followed the arrows. As she got further down the hallway towards the intensive care unit a male nurse grabbed Jade by the shoulder.

"Where are you going? Hey You're that…."

Jade without any further hesitation ran her knee straight into the nurse's crotch causing him to double over in pain.

"HELP!" He cried as she fell to the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. ONLY TORI CAN TOUCH ME!" A now furious Jade screamed.

As Jade stormed down the hallway, security found the nurse who was still in pain and curled up on the floor.

"There she is! GET HER!" Jade heard from down behind her.

Looking back she saw to uniformed security guards charging down the hallway. Jade broke into a run and as she ran, spotted an empty food cart in the hallway. Jade sent it flying down the hallway where, with a mighty crash, struck both security guards sending them tumbling to the floor.

Meanwhile, sitting by Tori's bedside, David Vega heard an announcement for a code red, which was a major security incident and how a deranged and violent woman was now headed towards the intensive care unit.

David looked to Holly with a sinking feeling. "Uh…Oh…."

Holly bit her lip. "You don't think?

David rushed to the door to see a wild eyed Jade, wearing a pink hospital gown burst into the main hallway.

Before he could react a doctor ran up to her. "Hey you can't…"

That was all he got out before Jade punched him in the stomach and screamed. "I WANT MY TORI!"

Needed to defuse the situation before it really spun out of control, David ran up and grabbed Jade.

"Calm down, she's here. She's here."

At this point, 5 uniformed security men with pistols drawn, burst in behind Jade. "Apprehend her." Said one of them.

David pulled out his badge and held it up. "Don't worry men. Sergeant David Vega, LAPD, Homicide. I got this one."

He then turned to Jade with a somewhat disappointed expression "I just knew that would be you. She's in room 5. You go to her and I'll clean up the mess you've left."

Jade ran to room 5 to find Tori's mother by the bed and a very bandaged woman lying in the bed. Just looking at the figure, she knew instantly it was Tori.

Tear's burst from Jade's eyes, as she rushed to the beside. "Tori."

**This will be a short story, I'm imagining it as 2 to 3 chapters. As you noticed, in Invader Johnny's sequel Tori is dead. In this one she turns up alive, due to a mistake made at the crash site.**

**A candy striper is a person who volunteers at the hospital doing simple tasks.**


	2. Back among the living

**Disclaimer: The Show victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**April fools indeed.**

**Chapter 2 – Back among the living**

**No One's POV.**

Jade with both ecstatic and heartbroken all at the same time, seeing the shattered body of Tori lying in the bed. She was alive yes, but in a coma and wrapped up pretty good. Not to mention there were casts on both her right leg and lower right arm.

Tears burst from Jade's eyes as she ran up to her. "How is she? Please tell me."

Holly quickly got up and put her arm around the now distraught Jade. "Her right leg is broken in two places, her lower right arm is broken, she's had bad internal injuries and a skull fracture. The doctor says she's lost her right eye, But she's stable and they hope she will wake up soon."

Jade wanted to see Tori's face, but her whole head was wrapped up. Next, she crawled into Tori's bed, careful not to block any of the tubes and IV's that were running from the machines to Tori's body.

Once there she ever so tenderly put her arms around the comatose girl and whimpered. While she couldn't see Tori's face, she could smell Tori and soon her nostrils were filled with Tori's beautiful scent. She had missed it so badly.

"I love you Tori. Please come back to me. I need you." Jade whispered in Tori's ear. Tired and worn out from her own ordeal, Jade then quickly fell asleep.

A frazzled looking Jade's mother showed up a few minutes later. Though she had initially guessed her daughter was headed towards intensive care, all she had to do was follow the trail of hospital workers that Jade had either scared half out of their wits or simply taken out.

On her way there she passed Tori's father who was seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation with the hospital administrator. Seeing her approach he simply motioned her to move on to Tori's room.

"I'm sorry about Jade, she can be so….." Cynthia West started to apologize.

"Intense." Said holly diplomatically.

"Yes. I'm very glad Tori is alive, but how did this mix-up happen?"

Holly sighed. "It appears that due to some fluke, when the accident was done, Tori's purse had landed right on top of this other girl, Maria and her handbag landed next to Tori. An inexperienced officer who arrived first at the scene, made an identification based solely on whose bag was near whose body. That officer had only been on the job a week. It was compounded by the fact that the other girl was so badly mangled, that an open casket was impossible. It was a terrible chaotic situation and sadly, mistakes were made. I haven't seen Jade since the funeral, how has she been."

It was then Cynthia told Holly that Jade had shut herself in her room and had secretly stopped eating. When she arrived, the doctor said she probably hadn't eaten in nearly a week. Cynthia said that Jade pretended to be slowly getting better, but it's obvious now she wasn't.

Holly felt bad for Jade, having not realized how badly she had taken it.

After a moment Cynthia asked about Trina.

"After her breakdown, we checked her into a nice facility to help deal with her guilt. It hit her hard, since Tori's death, she's barely been able to speak a single word. She was also cutting herself, probably out of guilt. We were already very upset and the last thing we wanted was for Trina to harm herself."

Cynthia nodded sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Has she been informed yet of Tori being alive?"

"No, I'm going to pick her up in a bit and let her know. I didn't want to tell her over the phone. This is more of thing you need to do in person. That and her doctor wants to be there, when I break the news."

Cynthia got quiet and seemed to think for a moment. "It's amazing how one thing can cause everything else to unravel."

"Yes." Holly said quietly.

Both mother leaned on each other for support and expressed hope that things might return to normal someday.

David Vega showed up a half an hour later with a weary, but relieved expression.

"Ok, If anyone asks, Jade has a severe case of manic-depressive disorder and due to the recent accident which in which case she thought her girlfriend had died, and that caused her to miss taking her medicine. All of that threw her into an emotional tailspin. I have promised them she will be closely watched."

Cynthia did a double take. "That's what you told them?"

"Yes, it's either that or she gets charged with assault. Sorry, it was the only way out of this mess."

Cynthia Nodded. "Thank you."

Holly then stood up. "I'm going to break the news to Trina and bring her back."

Holly then left, leaving David and Cynthia to watch over their children.

A short while later a nurse came in and objected to the fact that Jade had crawled into bed with the coma patient. David said that in the best interests of peace, it would be best to leave the sleeping Goth exactly where she was.

Reluctantly the hospital agreed and decided to let Jade stay with Tori.

A few hours later, Trina and holly came back. Trina who looked as if she had been crying, immediately ran to her sisters bedside and apologized rather haltingly.

"Tori….I….am….sorry….please….forgive…."

That of course instantly woke the sleeping Jade, who hopped out of bed and promptly got in Trina's face. Just seeing the elder Vega, sent Jade's anger through the roof.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Trina. After what you did!" Jade fumed.

Trina turned white and backed up. "I…I…" After that her mouth opened as if she wanted to talk but no sound came out of it.

"Nothing to say." Jade barked continuing her attack.. "She's here because of you. Because you didn't drive her. Cause it's all about Trina isn't it."

The adults were horrified to see Jade's rather vicious verbal assault on Trina. It all happened so quickly.

Again Trina backed up and only looked more ashamed.

Jade, who was in a rage continued her attack. "Trina, Trina, Trina. It's all about Trina. I'm so fucking sick of hearing about…."

"Jade….stop…..that…..now!" Said a weak voice that everyone instantly knew was from Tori.

The room went suddenly silent as everyone turned to the now awake Tori in shock.

"Tori!" Jade cried.

With her one eye, Tori looked to Jade. "Don't….yell….at….Trina….apologize."

Jade suddenly felt rather humbled and extremely guilty, from Tori telling her to apologize. Lowering her head. "I'm sorry Trina. It wasn't your fault. I never should have yelled at you."

Trina nodded in response and said quietly. "It's ok."

David got up and stepped forward, taking Tori's hand. "Tori, don't try to move. You're in a hospital. You were hit by a car."

"Bus stop….screaming….screeching…tires." Tori whispered.

"Yes honey, you were at a bus stop. A drunk driver ran off the road and hit you and several other people. You've been in a coma. You're badly injured."

Jade who had begun to cry, kissed Tori on the forehead. "I love you. I thought I'd lost you forever, I died at your funeral….." Jade suddenly stopped talking as she realize she'd said too much.

"Funeral?"

David momentarily glared at Jade, and then looked to Tori. "I was going to wait to tell you, but we thought you were dead. There was a terrible mix up at the scene of the accident. Another girl who looked just like you. She was killed and mistakenly identified as you and everyone thought you were her."

"What?" Tori said, her voice filled with horror.

"Yes Tori." Said Holly Vega who was now standing at Tori's bedside. "It's not your fault. Just rest and get better. "

"Jade?"

Jade then came around and took Tori's hand. "I'm sorry I yelled at Trina. I've been a mess since I thought you died. I love you so much."

"Oh Jade" David Interrupted sounding a bit annoyed. "I cleaned up your little mess. You won't be charged."

Jade looked to David with surprise. "How!"

"I told them you were suffering from a severe case of manic depressive disorder and were off your meds."

"What….did….you….do!" Tori said sounding even more annoyed than her father.

Jade rather sheepishly said. "I may have caused a major security incident in my efforts to get to you. I'm sorry. I just needed to be with you."

Tori closed her eye and sighed. "I….hurt….."

A female doctor arrived at this point. "I see our patient is awake."

She then walked up To Tori's bed. "Hello Victoria, I'm Doctor Krumme. Do you know where you are?"

"hospital."

"Yes, Victoria, your injures were quite severe. But with you awake, things are looking much better. Just to fill you in, you broke your right leg in two places, your lower right arm, had some internal injuries including a ruptured spleen and a few cracked ribs. You also suffered a skull fracture and I'm afraid have lost your right eye."

All Tori did was make a rather sad moan, though in her mind she instantly began to worry about scars and if it would make Jade not want to be with her. "Now I'm ugly." Tori could only think as despair began to set in."

"You will recover, you're looking better every day." The doctor said, trying to sound reassuring, before leaving.

Tori said nothing and let the fears and anxieties multiply in her head. Then another thought came to her.

"Box…." She murmured.

"What box?" Said Tori's father.

"Box….my…..box."

Then Trina, who had recovered a bit since Jade's apology, spoke. "Wait…..she was carrying a large present for Jade when she left. She must have had it at the bus stop."

Not knowing where it was, sent Tori into a panic. "Box….Find….box…please…."

Jade took Tori's hand again. "Don't worry, baby, it will be alright."

But for Tori, everything felt like it was far from alright. Her body was shattered, she was afraid Jade wouldn't find her attractive anymore and her special gift for Jade was missing. Not to mention she began to think about this other girl who they thought was her. Already she was beginning to feel guilty for merely surviving.

She wanted to believe Jade was right, but at the moment couldn't.


	3. What's in it

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**April fools indeed.**

**Chapter 3 – What's in it.**

**No One's POV**

After requesting her box be found, Tori fell back asleep and things quieted down. Jade of course refused to leave Tori's side and sat there holding her hand. She slept for the rest of the day and into the next.

Various people came and went holding vigil over a sleeping Tori; Robbie, Andre, Beck, Trina, even Sinjin came to visit.

Jade of course never left Tori's side.

While Tori looked peaceful in her sleep, she had a number of nightmares.

The first one was her at the bus stop again only to have a young Hispanic girl, who happened to be covered in blood walk up and scream at her over and over. "You should be dead, not me."

The next one was the doctor removing the bandages from Tori's face. Only when Jade saw what was under, she screamed and fled in terror.

The second one was them having a quiet evening at their home. While her face looked fine, Tori quickly noticed that Jade avoided touching her whenever possible. Near the end of the dream, she overheard Jade in the other room on the phone, seemingly planning to meet someone in secret.

Yet another was her in a circus sideshow as a freak. All of her friends and family were there laughing at her.

The other dreams all revolved around either her guilt for surviving when this other girl didn't and her very real fear that Jade would leave her.

She awoke of course the next morning, hoping her nightmares would end. Only she now had a completely different nightmare. The fact that she had a shattered body and was deathly afraid Jade would find her ugly. Tori was so afraid, she couldn't even speak of it.

The fear simply would not subside and only got worse.

Jade said the normal supportive things any girlfriend would say and while comforting, Tori continued to worry.

Around Lunch her father, Jade was alone with Tori when he walked in holding a large box that was still partially wrapped in Dark purple. Part of the wrapping had been torn off and one corner of the box looked mashed in,

"Here you go Tori. I had everyone looking for it. One of the officers from another precinct had picked it up at the crash site and put it in evidence lockup at his station. I'll bet you're glad to see it."

While she initially wanted the box back, her ever growing worries, suddenly made her to want it to go away. In fact seeing the large purple box magnified her fear a hundred fold.

Jade got up and examined the box which David Vega had put on the tray by bed. "Is this for me baby. Your present is at home. I'll have it brought tomorrow." Jade said excitedly as she began to tear off the paper.

"NO! Stop!" Tori said weakly.

Jade paused with a frown. "What's wrong? Why don't you want me opening your present?"

A tear came out of Tori's one eye as she quickly became visibly upset. "Please don't open it, Please. Not now."

Jade walked around and took Tori's hand. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Please don't open it, please. Not until you see my face." Tori said sobbing. "Not until you see my face."

"I'll put it in the closet for now." David Vega said as he grabbed the present.

"Why Tori, why do I need to see your face." Jade asked, but got no replies save for some long sobs.

Tori was inconsolable and just cried. In her mind, she convinced herself that she was ugly and Jade would leave her. The present would only make things worse as far as she was concerned.

"Tori please?" Jade pleaded, but Tori only continued to cry.

At this point one of the doctors came in. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave her for a while. She's upset and her heart rate is skyrocketing. She needs to relax and calm down."

"I'm her girlfriend and I need to stay." Jade said forcefully.

"I'm her father."

Undeterred he pointed to the door. "I'm the doctor in charge and I say she need to rest. Both of you out. Now!"

Jade quickly sneered at the doctor then turned to Tori. "I'll be back baby."

Jade then left, but before David he asked the doctor, "the bandages on her face when can they be removed."

"I'd say two days to be safe."

Jade returned later, and asked again but any mention of the box quickly upset Tori. After a while they learned not to mention it.

But ever since there was a tension in the air as everyone wondered what was happening. Why was tori so insistent on Jade not opening the box until she saw Tori's face. Why did it upset her so much? Why wouldn't Tori speak of it. In fact, Tori seemed to say very little at all after she saw the box. She would answer questions but would rarely initiate conversations. As time went on she simply spoke less and less.

Everyone began to worry, Jade especially. Jade however didn't show her worry, outwardly she remained very stoic and spent most of the time, quietly holding Tori's hand.

Complicating matters, the story of Tori's death and survival hit the news and became a nationwide public interest story. How the poor orphan girl from Columbia died and the young singer lived and who their lives crossed.

By the day after Tori awoke, there was a small army of reporters in front of the hospital, trying to get the latest or a statement.

One the day after the box was first shown to Tori, a reporter actually dressed in scrubs and tried to get a picture of Tori. Fortunately for him, hospital security caught him before Jade did.

Jade was not happy to learn of that.

Later on that day as she was leaving the hospital, to get a change of clothes, another rather aggressive and obnoxious reporter came up to Jade and got right in her face.

"Tell me, is it true, the rumor that Tori's dumped you and fallen in love with one of her doctors."

Jade with lightning speed, pulled the scissors out of her boot and jabbed it under his chin. She did so with just enough force to break the skin, causing a single drop of blood to flow down the gleaming silver scissors.

Jade looked him in the eyes, with look of utter hatred that chilled the man to the bone.

"If you speak to me again, I'll drive this pair of scissors straight into your skull. Do you understand?" Jade said, in a strangely calm tone of voice.

He said nothing except making an "Eeep" sound. However Jade could see a growing wet spot in the crotch of his pants. "LEAVE TORI ALONE!" She barked, causing him to flee in terror.

Jade wasn't in the mood for shit, Tori was hurt and looking more depressed by the day. She would barely talk and the business about the box. It was driving Jade insane. It actually took all her willpower not to drive the scissors into his skull.

But the bandages were coming off tomorrow and hopefully Jade would get her answer.

The next day Jade having been released from the hospital herself, arrived at the hospital as soon as visiting hour began.

"Morning Vega." Jade said casually as she walked into the room sipping a coffee. Jade though still very worried, decided the best course of action was to act if everything was going to be fine. Act normal and not feed into Tori's worries. Deep down, she was very worried and very frustrated that Tori wouldn't open up to her.

Tori just looked at her sadly and said nothing.

Jade narrowed her eyes and exhaled with a frown. "It's customary to greet the person you love when they enter the room or has that concept missed you."

Tori said nothing and just managed to look even sadder. Jade stood there for a moment, debating if another insult or snarky reply would help. Instead she pulled up a chair and held her hand.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually Vega.

Tori just held her hand and remained quiet. Jade passed the time playing blackjack on her phone and occasionally muttering that the dealer keeps cheating.

Tori's mom and dad came in the room an hour later. "Morning Tori." They said in unison.

"Hi mom, dad." Tori said softly.

"Fine, talk to them and not me." Jade snapped quickly, not meaning to let her frustration show.

"Is something wrong Jade?" Holly said.

Jade shook her head. "No, everything's fine."

Having gotten to know Jade, she perfectly well that was a lie, but for Tori's sake, she didn't call her on it.

Before anything else could happen, a young doctor holding a tray of instruments came in. "I'm Dr. Cross. I'll be removing Victoria's bandages."

They had all met him before, as he was one of the slew of doctors that seemed to check on Tori every 20 minutes. He then walked over, placed the tray on the nightstand and began to look over Tori.

"How are you feeling today Victoria." He said in a friendly tone.

"Fine." Tori said in a low voice.

"Now, we're just removing the bandages on your face. You're right eye, will have the temporary bandage and you can see about a glass eye or a simple patch. Also the plastic surgeon will consult with you to…."

"Just get on with it." Jade barked, seeing the ever saddening look on Tori's face.

The doctor nodded and began to cut off the bandages.

For Tori it was torture, she was so convinced that Jade would cringe or leave she just wanted to die. The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself her life was over.

A silence fell upon the room as the doctor carefully cut the bandages off her face. Jade and Tori's parents were behind the doctor so they couldn't see right away.

Once he removed the bandages and carefully examined Tori's face.

"I'll be honest, it looks bad now but you're injuries are still healing. You'll be back to your old smiling self in no time." He said handing her a mirror.

For a moment Tori looked herself in the face. Her right eye was still covered with a bandage, but the rest was visible. Most glaring, was a jagged scar that ran from her jaw that ran up past her right eye and stopping just above her eyebrow. There was another scar on her chin and her face was covered in cuts and still healing bruises. Tori's worst fears were realized, she was ugly.

Jade ran around the bed "Tori let me see you please."

Tori began to cry and covered her the right side of her face with her hand. "No…..Don't look at me. I'm ugly….Please Jade don't." Tori pleaded through her tears.

Jade loved Tori more than anything and it actually began to piss her off that Tori was still shutting her out. "Let me see you." She said her tone of voice sounding a bit harsh.

"No….you'll leave me." Tori whimpered. "I'm ugly."

It broke Jade's heart to see Tori so devastated and she knew she needed to reassure Tori. But Jade didn't even know what to say. She just lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

After a moment and without looking up, she said in unusually soft tone of voice. "Tori. I'm not ever going to leave you. Not today, not ever. I love you. You are my soulmate. I need you to trust me Tori, please."

After a somewhat tense and silent moment, Tori pulled the hand away from her face.

Jade then took a full look at Tori's face. She could see the scars, the cuts and all the rest, but it was Tori's face. It was he face of the woman she loved with all her heart and as far as Jade was concerned, the most beautiful one in the world.

Jade smiled warmly and continued to stare into a face she'd never thought she see again. "You're beautiful."

Jade then kissed Tori tenderly who returned the kiss. Jade not flinching or running away had partially erased her worries, but some anxiety remained. She also knew there was one final test of Jade's love.

"You think I'm still beautiful." Tori said, letting a good deal of emotion creep into her voice.

"Vega, I think I just said that. Must you make me repeat everything?" Jade said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Box" She said to her father.

David Vega nodded and retrieved the box from the closet where it had sat for the past few days.

Tori suddenly began to look very nervous. "Open the box Jade. Please."

Jade pulled gave the box a curious look then began to pull off the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal, yet another smaller box.

This one was wrapped in green paper which Jade opened with an even more puzzled look.

Inside that one was yet an even smaller box wrapped in blue paper.

"Jade furrowed her eyebrows when she found a box wrapped in yellow inside. "If you're intention was to annoy me, you've succeeded wildly." Jade quipped acidly.

Despite her annoyance, real or not, Jade kept going and opening smaller and smaller boxes, each one wrapped in different paper.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide when she opened a box wrapped in black to reveal a ring box.

With a gasp she opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled like magic in the light.

Jade's heart skipped about 10 beats as she stared at the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen. Holly and David Vega just stood there stunned.

"Tori?! A ring?"

"Marry me Jade." Tori said weakly.

Realizing that she had just been proposed to, Jade slightly freaked out and had a total girly moment. Jade burst into tears, held up the ring and danced around. "Oh my god it's so beautiful. I have a diamond ring. YES, YES, GOD YES, I'LL MARRY YOU. YES, YES, YES. I GET TO BE A BRIDE."

Jade then put the ring on her finger and admired it for a moment with a very gleeful expression before giving Tori a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, Tori made a genuine smile. "It was my grandmothers, which my grandfather gave me before he passed away. I know we've only been together a year, but I know I want to grow old with you. I was coming to propose."

Jade continued to sob tears of happiness and buried her head in Tori's shoulder for several more moments before she composed herself. "I love you so much Tori."

"I'm sorry…." That was all Tori got out of her mouth before Jade pinched her lips shut.

Jade's jaw hardened as she narrowed her eyes. "Can it Vega. No apologies. You're girlfriend has just agreed to marry you. Don't ruin the moment with a bunch of stupid apologies. No more apologies, Got it? Be happy."

Tori lifted up her head and looked Jade straight in the eye. "Anything for my future wife."


	4. Life goes on

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**April fool's indeed.**

**Chapter 4 – Life goes on.**

**No One's POV**

After getting Tori to stop apologizing, Jade held out her ring and admired it. Jade had other rings she wore from time to time, the skull one being her favorite. But now Jade had an engagement ring and just looking at it made her want to swoon.

Of course Jade's ego wouldn't allow her to swoon, but Tori could see Jade's eyes light up every time she looked at it.

Jade admired her ring for a moment more, then sat down and quietly held Tori's hand while Tori talked to her excited parents about the wedding.

"I'm so happy for you Tori." Tori's mother said with a tear in her eye. "First we thought we'd lost you and now our baby is getting married."

Tori's father just smiled and kissed Tori on the forehead.

Tori's mother then chimed in. "I've already begun thinking about it. We can get. St. Michaels and if you like, my wedding dress is still in storage…."

A look of panic suddenly appeared on Tori's face as her hand traced the long scar up the side of her face. Her insecurities had come back to the surface, with a vengeance. "A…A….Wedding, in front of people….who'd want to see me….."

Before Tori's parents could say anything, Jade looked up at them. "Could I speak with Tori alone for a few minutes?"

Both nodded quickly and quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

For a moment there was a silence, that was broken only by Tori crying.

"Jade, look at me? A bride is supposed to be beautiful on her wedding day. I look like a pirate. I'm ugly." Tori said as she seemed to choke up even more.

Jade stood up and attempted to look stoic and strong as she barked. "Vega! Stop that. You're not ugly. I don't ever want to hear that again. You're….."

But Jade couldn't maintain her façade as her own emotions freed themselves and burst forth. Suddenly Jade began to cry. Not tears of Joy which she had cried only a short while ago, these were tears of anguish and pain.

"You're everything to me. I thought you died, I buried you. Losing you killed me. All I wanted to do was die and join you. I had tried to think of how. I'd do it. I was planning on…..I…Tori…..PLEASE don't say you're ugly. You're the most beautiful and precious thing to me in the world. I just want to marry you and when that day comes, I'll be the happiest girl in the world. "

Jade detested crying, as she felt it made her look weak and Jade hated looking weak. Today however, she couldn't help herself. The recent experience of losing Tori and getting her back had shaken her up emotionally. Hearing Tori say she was ugly just set her off.

Letting herself go, she put her head on Tori's shoulder and cried. Tori just put her head against Jade's and cried along with her. Deep down she feared that Jade wouldn't want to marry a woman with not one but two ugly scars on her face, plus an missing eye. But Jade's outburst convinced her otherwise.

After a few moments, Jade managed to recompose herself. She looked into Tori's eye and said. "You are beautiful and if anyone says otherwise…." Jade's face turned hard as she pulled a pair of scissors from her boot and held it up. "…Then I'm just going to have to hurt them." Jade's voice then soften again. "You're not ugly or a pirate, you're Victoria Vega, my future wife."

It was an odd threat, but Tori knew that Jade would protect and lover her with unparalleled ferocity. It made her feel, safe, wanted and even a bit beautiful.

"Thank you Jade." Tori said quietly.

After a few tender and quiet moments alone, Tori allowed her parents back in. While still a bit nervous about a wedding, Tori no longer seemed panic-stricken about it.

She had a number of things on her mind but one stood in the forefront. She could only hope that it didn't manifest itself.

However over the next few days, Tori noticed that whenever Jade and Trina were both in the room at the same time, there was a noticeable air of tension between them. Jade would usually glare at Trina when she first saw her, plus she wouldn't initiate conversation and would only answer questions. When she did they answers were brief terse.

Trina at first tried to be nice to Jade, but when she kept getting shut out, she started to get bitchy.

Sadly, no one other than Tori seemed to notice. She just hoped it would work itself out.

On the bright side, Tori had been moved out of the intensive care unit into a normal room and could receive visitors outside of immediate family.

On the first day she could receive visitors, Tori heard a knock on her door just as visiting hours began. Looking to the door she could see, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Rex. Jade was already there, as she came and left as she chose. After the incident the first day, most of the staff avoided Jade like the plague and went out of their way to avoid antagonizing her.

"Hey Guy's" Tori said, overjoyed to see her friends again.

"Torieee…." Cat squealed as she ran and threw her arms around Tori.

After a tearful hug, Cat looked at Tori innocently. "I'm sorry you lost your eye, I went to the place where the accident happened and looked for it. All I found was 7 cents, a used condom and half eaten twinkie. They're right, those really don't' ever go stale. I can look again tomorrow."

Pretty much everyone in the room, mouth's dropped open in silent horror, except for Beck, who just shook his head in disbelief.

Realizing that Cat did what she did innocently, Tori smiled and put her hand on Cat's shoulder. "That's ok. I'm going to get a glass eye."

Cat immediately perked up. "Will it be bionic, like the 6 million dollar man? My brother watches it when he eats Cheerios."

Andre laughed, then jokingly said. "What does he watch with corn flakes, Dukes of Hazzard?"

Deadly serious, Cat answered. "No he watches Dukes of Hazzard when he eats meatloaf. He watches Mannix with corn flakes, but that's only if he doesn't have toast with it, if he has toast with it, he watches Mission Impossible. If he has eggs in addition to the corn flakes and toast, he watches Mcmillian and Wife, but never season 6, because, they killed Sally and he gets upset when we mention that Sally died. We have to pretend she's still alive, just like James Evan's Sr. on Good Times and…"

Realizing that Cat's tangent had begun to spin wildly out of control, Beck quickly put a hand on Cat's shoulder and pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket. "Cat, Tori's eye will not be bionic nor her leg or arm. Here's a piece of candy."

"Yay, Candy." Cat squealed, as she dashed off to the corner to eat her candy.

At this point Andre, Beck and Robbie w/Rex stepped forward to greet Tori. Rex was the first one to speak.

"Avast ye hearties…." Rex said in a pirate like voice, before he was violently snatched out of Robbie's hand by Jade and tossed out the window.

"REX!" Robbie shrieked as he ran to window in time to see his puppet plummeting down from 17 story window.

Oddly enough, Rex could be heard yelling. "HELP I'M FALLING!" as he fell to the ground.

Robbie of course breathed a sigh of relief as Rex bounced off of an awning and land unhurt in front of the hospital.

"Oh thank god. He's ok."

He was ok for about 5 seconds. That's when a speeding ambulance, heading to the emergency room, ran right over his head.

Robbie promptly screamed. "AHHH…" Then in a panicked voice said. " Maybe if I can get him to the emergency room downstairs he'll live."

"You do that." Jade said acidly.

As Robbie ran out of the room, he could be heard Yelling. "I'm coming Rex!"

That done, Jade growled loudly as she looked visibly annoyed. "The next person to act like a freak will follow Rex out the window. Understand!"

Everyone nodded quickly. Tori just sat there, thinking how strangely enough seeing her friends and their odd quirks again, made her feel just a bit better. All she needed was a story about Andre's crazy grandmother, which she suspected would be coming soon.

Things seemed to relax after that and Tori enjoyed talking with her friends, bringing up her spirits immensely .

The group stayed for an hour as they knew Tori wanted rest. Robbie even came back, but without Rex. When asked where he was, he muttered. "In the car. Stupid emergency room. Said he wasn't a real patient."

But after that he seemed to lighten up, and chatted with Tori for a time.

The visit helped her keep her mind off her scars and shattered body. Andre and the rest were just glad to have Tori alive.

Jade stayed after the others had left. It was summer and with Jade not in school, spent all day there every day.

But in the afternoon, Trina walked in and a frown immediately formed on her face, seeing Jade was there.

Jade as she normally did, glared back at Trina.

"Don't you have a home?" Grumbled Trina.

"My home is with Tori and if it's here, than it's here."

Tori immediately cut Jade off as she had enough. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU."

"It's all her fault. She won't even let me apologize." Trina said.

Jade angrily spat back. "She wouldn't be here if not for you."

"STOP IT!" Tori yelled, even louder than before.

In the shocked quiet after she yelled, Tori spoke again, sounding very frustrated. "Ok, I hoped you two would work thing's out, but obviously you both haven't. I have more important things to worry about you two constantly glaring at each other. Every day the tension seems to be worse than the day before. My body is shattered and you t and I don't need this."

"I tried to apologize a few days ago and she wouldn't hear me." Trina protested.

Tori looked to Jade. "Is this true?"

Jade huffed, then nodded. "Out in the hall the several days ago she tried to apologize for her part in this and I blew her off."

Tori looked at Jade sternly. "Jade, Trina didn't mean to me to come to harm. It was a horrible accident. Apologize for blowing her off and being a bitch to her."

Jade quickly complied. "I'm sorry."

Tori then looked to Trina. "You should have told me. I know you still feel terrible and I do forgive you."

Tori then spoke to both of them, looking a bit emotional. "I know you both never really liked each other and this had only made things worse. I know that even after today, you probably won't like each other. But I love you both and I need you to at least try to get along. It's hard enough for me with my shattered body to come to terms with worrying about both of you."

Looking slightly humbled, both Jade and Trina nodded and apologized to each other. Tori 's prediction turned out correct, as the pair even after that day didn't really like each other. But they always made an effort to be civil and only number of years later, did the pair finally begin to understand each other. They managed to become closer after that.

Tori remained in the hospital a total of 3 months before she was able to leave. Her injuries healed, but the scar's remained. Tori did get a glass eye that matched her real one. The last permanent effect of her accident was a slight limp.

Tori at first was extremely self conscious about her scars as she would go around the hospital sometimes. Jade would frequently take her in a wheelchair out to the garden they had. Though fierce, the hospital staff, realized that no one was more devoted to Tori than Jade. Jade of course was there every single day and every single day Jade would Tell Tori she was beautiful. In fact Jade would tell Tori she was beautiful every last single day they were together and God help anyone who made fun of Tori within earshot of Jade. While that helped, one other person aided Tori in helping accept her scars.

Her name was Molly and she was 9 years old. Tori met her one day while pushing her chair around the hospital. Molly was in the hospital as she had been in a house fire and had been burnt over 35% of her body, including half her face. Tori who had been feeling very sorry for herself, despite Jade's support, found a small girl with worse scars than she had. They talked and Tori found Molly to be unfailingly optimistic about her future and how she wanted to be a ballerina. They became good friends and Tori would later credit Molly for giving her the courage to not be ashamed of herself. That would be a message she in turn would impart to others who had disfigurements or disabilities.

But in the 3 months she was in the hospital, Tori's story of survival got out to the general public and to many, she became an inspiration figure of sorts. She got even more admirers when people found that before her accident she had made several videos of her singing the song's she wrote on YouTube.

The number of hits on Tori's videos went through the roof and she soon became a minor celebrity. By the time she left the hospital she had even been offered a chance to sing on a televised talent show. Tori found her singing voice to be unaffected by her injuries. Though still a bit self-conscious about her facial scars and worried about the fact that people may only be feeling sorry for her, Tori went on the singing show and wowed the audience. Her beautiful voice combined by her near brush with death and subsequent recovery caught the nation's attention.

As improbable as it was, Tori found herself offered a record deal. She recorded an album and had a successful single. While she never became a giant superstar, Tori had a pretty good run with 4 top ten singles and several very successful albums.

Jade became a successful Television actress, playing a long running role on a daytime soap opera.

But in all her success and new lease on life, one thing remained firmly on her mind. That was Maria Gomez, the orphan Columbian girl who dreamed of becoming a nurse. Thinking back, Tori only had a vague recollection of a young Hispanic woman standing only a few feet away, before the car hit. She had dreams too and Tori felt bad that Maria would never be able to live them, nor have anyone to mourn her and that bothered Tori to no end.

Wanting to do something in Maria's memory, Tori took half the proceeds from her first single and donated it to the orphanage where Maria grew up. That donation allowed them to purchase another building so they could take care of more street children. That building was named after Maria. Over the years, Tori would be a regular supporter of the orphanage and made her best effort to see that Maria was never forgotten.

Jade and Tori were married exactly 2 years after the accident on April 1st. It was a big church wedding with Tori and Jade in beautiful designer wedding dresses.

Oddly enough it was Trina who paid for the wedding. About a year after the accident, Trina who played the lottery religiously, actually won several million dollars. To make it up to her sister for her selfishness she footed the bill for the wedding and spared no expense.

Everyone who attended the wedding said how moving and special it was, with Tori and Jade each giving a little speech how the other meant to them. Not a single person made mention or even noticed Tori's scar and she felt truly beautiful.

A little while later after the wedding and reception, Tori and Jade were in the limo taking them to the honeymoon.

"Vega?" Jade said as she held Tori just a bit closer.

"Don't you mean Vega-West?"

Jade chuckled. "I just like saying Vega, it's like a pet name."

Tori smiled. "Thank you. What did you want?"

"To tell you how beautiful you are. That's all."

"I love you Jade."

Jade kissed her wife on the cheek, "I love you Too."

They had been on a long road, from that day 2 years ago where Tori nearly lost her life to the day where she proudly limped up the aisle in the church to marry the woman she loved. But with each other's love and support they came out happy as could be.

They looked forward to being on that long road into the future, together.

**The TV shows Cat mentions and the character deaths on them, she also mentions were all real.**


End file.
